The Spirit of Recovery
by Luneon the Eclipse Pokemon
Summary: Soren-066, was supposed to be dead, a "wash-out", but Section 0 had other plans, he was their Grim Reaper, but now he leads other Section 0 assets on their longest mission ever. Find The Spirit of Fire.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter. 1**

**The Spirit of Fire, at 2.5 miles long, she was one of the longest ships in the UNSC. Designated lost with all hands, still, some people, even at ONI, believed that she still lived. Lost in the aether. So, directly after the Didact was killed, Admiral Hood sent SPARTAN IVs to back up her rescue party.**

**Led by SPARTANs that were all assumed dead, but in reality, they were replaced by flash clones, again. SPARTAN II Team Silver, consisting of Sam-034, Soren-066, Grace-093, Adriana-111, and Nicole-458 from the second II class. The SPARTAN III Headhunters, Jonah, trained by Soren himself, and Roland along with Teams Cutlass and RapierThe rest of the crew were either surviving Is, elite IVs, notably teams Dragon and Ghost, or ODSTs who were deemed to unfit for the front lines because of extreme measures to kill the enemy, such as diving head first into cqb with a Field Marshall Elite and surviving. They were the deadliest fighting force known to man, and their mission required them to be: Find and bring home the Spirit of Fire.**

**"Captain S-066, the beacon is located, but it's still quite a ways off sir." The Cloak and Dagger's A.I. Flame of Burning Pyre, it's avatar in the shape of a mythical Gryphon, reported to the dozing SPARTAN, she sighed upon noticing this, and moved his chair back just enough that the man's feet hit the floor.**

**"What is it Flame?" Soren asked waking up from his nap. The A.I. reported that Longsword scouts revealed that their target was near. Their mission had truly began. **

**(A/N) This is what I believed should have happened instead of the canon she being overrun by Flood, and yes I know that most of these SPARTANs were either K.I.A or in Soren's case a wash out, but my O.C. was too similar that I just messed around with his story a bit. As for the I's, I'm doing more research into others besides everybody's favorite Sergeant Major, Avery Johnson.**

**And for those reading the Plasma Corps. Writers block is overwhelming but I'm squeezing out a massive chapter that should leave y'all happy! **

**As always, Nightmares and Horrors Delight!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

**I DONOT OWN HALO! 343 INDUSTRIES DOES!**

**"All hands, prepare for boarding. We found her." The intercom shut off as quickly as it had turned on, ODSTs and Spartans all quickly and efficiently prepared to board The Spirit of Fire.**

**"Fire," Soren said as he donned his black body suit,"Contact the Revealing Light, see if they're about ready." The AI nodded and disappeared in to the holotank. Soren sighed as their was a knock on his quarters door.**

**"Come in." He said, his back towards the door. He heard it shut and quiet footsteps through the room. He felt hands slip into his body suit and a body pressed against his. He smiled as he felt a kiss upon the side of his throat. **

**"We'll, someone's feeling loving today" he said turning around and saw a globular mass of rotten corpses, it's tentacles wrapping around his throat, cutting off his air supply. He reached for his combat knife, only to find that instead of his Bowie, there was a small green creature that appeared to be nothing more than a brain on spindly little legs on his shoulder, it's proboscis-like appendage stabbed into him. As he fought to free himself, he heard the voices of three people he never thought he would, but they were distorted, almost beyond recognition.**

**"Soren," Alice said, her disfigured and rotted skull rising out of the biomass, "You never found us, you turned your back on us." **

**"No! I'm doing my damnedest to find you. I promise." He told her as Jerome and Douglas both started laughing. **

**"Your not even good enough to find us," Jerome's disfigured head responded in a throaty growl. **

**"If you were we wouldn't be like this." Douglas rasped. They moaned on and squeezed Soren's throat tighter and tighter. As his vision faded to black he heard his name being called. **

**"Soren! Wake up! Wake up!" He felt a sharp pain across his face, he opened his eyes. Standing over him was a girl with short auburn hair that looked like the last rays of sunlight on a sunny day and eyes that looked like bottled rain. She lowered her hand as he opened his eyes and rubbed where she slapped him. **

**"Ow... Thanks Grace." He said as he sat up and looked at the clock, 3:45 am, about two hours before sunrise. He shook his head, trying to clear the last vestiges of his nightmare. "It was a nightmare, like I had as a child, back on Dwarka." He shuddered and looked around the barracks, at the sleeping forms of his siblings, the Spartans, this was their last day together before their new training regimen, the augmentations. He was asked by Halsey if he wanted it, and because he didn't want to be left behind, he agreed.**

**"So, how hard do you think this new training will be?" Grace asked, sitting on the edge of his cot, picking at the dark blue wool blanket, trying to take his mind off the dream. He looked at her and smiled. He shrugged, grabbed her hand and squeezed a little. **

**"I don't know, but we'll get through it together. Silver team will make it, I guarantee it." They stayed there watching the moon sink into the horizon and the sun rise. Like clockwork, the Spartans awoke and trainers arrived getting them into their lines by their number designations. The seventy-five teenagers were led out of the military complex and into Pelicans that were waiting. **

**The Pelicans roared to life and took off, heading up out of the atmosphere. Soren felt the force of it, he was pressed against his seat, his blood roaring in his ears. Soon it eased and he saw the large medical station orbiting Reach,its large size somewhat ominous. Soren heard the pilot ask for the ok to land as they neared the obelisk of a station. As the Spartans were led out of the landing bay, Soren locked eyes with Grace, she seemed scared, she never did like doctors, he remembered. **

**They marched through the halls, the walls reminded him of a box. They finally reached the large, rectangular room, they were again ordered by numbers and lined up. Soren watched as one-by-one, his siblings were led into their respective operating rooms. He watched as**

**Maria was lead in, he was next. He gritted his teeth and waited for his name to be called.**

**"Soren-066." He looked over to Grace and gave her the slightest smile, something only she saw, and walked into his room. Inside of this room, with its white walls and sterile smell was a metal table. Around it were a few doctors. He shuddered, a feeling of dread washing over him, like he would never see his team again. He laid on the table and they gave him an anesthetic, he faded into the dark. **

**He dreamed, nightmares that had him wanting to scream. Corpses littering the deck of a Pheonix-Class ship, marines who were no longer themselves attacking their former friends. Then he dreamed of a hulking figure chasing him through the woods on Dwarka, he sprinted as fast as he could, but he just couldn't escape. The thing gained on him, he heard a roar and then blackness. **

**A/N: For those of you who haven't read Pariah, I'm altering Soren-066 to fit my own preferences, mainly because both the name and number was going to be used. Well now that that's out of the way. Nightmares and Horrors Delight! **


End file.
